1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal equipped with a touch-screen, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for providing a character deletion function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile communication terminals, including, for example, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), equipped with a QWERTY-type keypad used as a standard for computer keyboards have appeared. Accordingly, a user has convenience in that he/she can easily input a key by using a relevant terminal in the same manner as when he/she uses a computer.
in a conventional QWERTY-type keyboard, a Delete key and a Backspace key are implemented so that a user can perform a deletion function during character editing the Delete key is used in order to delete characters on the right side of a location of a cursor displayed while inputting characters. On the contrary, the Backspace key is used in order to delete characters on the left side of the location of the cursor. The Delete and Backspace keys as described above are used when deleting characters, and are implemented independently of each other in the conventional QWERTY-type keyboard. Accordingly, the user must separately select each of the Delete and Backspace keys in order to delete characters incorrectly input during inputting characters.
In the conventional QWERTY-type keyboard, the Delete and Backspace keys providing the deletion function are configured as separate keys. Accordingly, when the QWERTY-type keyboard is intended to be applied to a terminal equipped with a touch-screen, the application is difficult due to the limited size of the screen. Moreover, whenever deleting characters, the user must input the Backspace key or the Delete key by the number of characters to be deleted. Accordingly, when deleting multiple characters at one time, inconvenience caused by the key input increases.
Due to the problems as described above, there has been a need for a method capable of reducing inconvenience caused by key input during deleting characters and efficiently configuring a keypad.